


Иллюзия невиновности

by Mortiferum



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Banter, Dom/sub, Hand Jobs, M/M, PWP without Porn, Spanking, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:29:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25636570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mortiferum/pseuds/Mortiferum
Summary: Северус устраивает Гарри порку.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	Иллюзия невиновности

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Plausible Deniability](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24746647) by [Chickenpets](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chickenpets/pseuds/Chickenpets). 



> Это вырезка из большого фика, которая в процессе переросла в другую сцену, сам фик в моём переводе: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24828214

— Ты доверяешь мне, Поттер? 

— Нет.

— Позволь перефразировать: ты веришь, что я знаю тебя? 

— ...да.

— Тогда иди сюда.

Гарри осторожно подошёл к Северусу, сидящему на кровати. Северус протянул руку. Когда Гарри принял её, Северус дёрнул его на себя без предупреждения, наклоняя вперёд и перекидывая через колени. Гарри вскрикнул и попытался подняться на ноги, но Северус схватил его за шкирку. Не сильно, но Гарри всё равно замер. 

— Что... — начал он.

— Лежи смирно, — тихо проговорил Северус, пробегаясь рукой от шеи ниже, к лопаткам и пояснице. — Думаю, десять на сегодня будет достаточно, — сказал он.

— Десять чего? — спросил Гарри тонким и тихим голосом.

— Можешь считать, если хочешь, — сказал Северус вместо прямого ответа, спускаясь рукой ниже от поясницы к ягодицам. 

— О, Мерлин, ты будешь...

Северус занёс руку и со шлепком опустил её. Гарри дёрнулся и вскрикнул.

— Раз? — сказал Северус.

— Раз. Раз, — эхом отозвался Поттер. Северус ударил снова. Поттер подавился воздухом. 

— Д-два, — сказал он. И, к изумлению Северуса, немного расставил ноги. Северус ударил в третий раз, чуть сильнее. Поттер подался бёдрами вперёд, вжимаясь ему в ногу.

— О, Мерлин, _три_ , — простонал он. 

Северус непроизвольно сжал руку в кулак, борясь с желанием снова погладить восхитительную спину Поттера. Прижать ладонь к его заднице и почувствовать тепло от нагревшейся кожи. _Ты уже устроил ему порку, Северус. Зачем сдерживаться? Ты потерял иллюзию невиновности уже давно. Почему бы не дотронуться до него?_ «Но это не значит, что мне надо его трахнуть», — подумал он. _Надо? Посмотри на него._

Вместо этого, он быстро ударил Гарри два раза. 

— Четыре... ау, проф... пять, — Гарри снова подался бёдрами, уже отчаянней, и Северус почувствовал, как отчётливо он тёрся членом об его ногу. — _Профессор_ , — простонал он. Северус схватил его другой рукой за загривок. Он был мокрый от пота. 

— Лежи смирно, Поттер, — прошипел Северус. — Ты будешь терпеть всё, что с тобой делают, — _и не более_ , не сказал он. Он не имел ни малейшего представления, что он собирался делать. Ещё два удара.

— Шесть, — выдохнул Поттер, пытаясь достать ногами до пола, чтобы не тереться об ногу Снейпа. Всеми силами стараясь слушаться. — С-семь.

Это было слишком. Если бы он боролся, сопротивлялся, ныл, Северус, может быть, сумел бы сдержать себя. Но это, это _послушание_ — этого он не мог вынести. Он снова замахнулся, но на этот раз нежно, пробегаясь пальцами по вспухшей коже на ягодицах, вминая отпечатки в разгорячённую кожу. Поттер дёрнулся от прикосновения, и Северус знал, что он почувствовал стоящий член.

— Лежи смирно, — снова сказал Северус, спускаясь рукой ниже по ногам, прежде чем замахнуться ещё раз. 

— _Восемь_ , — выдохнул Поттер, низко опустив голову между плеч.

— Ещё два удара, Поттер, — добавил Северус тихим голосом, снова оглаживая бёдра и ноги Поттера. Он позволил себе дотронуться между его ног, не совсем касаясь члена. Поттер неистово вздрогнул.

— Пожалуйста, — сказал он сдавленным голосом. — _Пожалуйста_.

Северус с силой ударил. 

— Девять! — интересно, начал ли Поттер плакать? И затем, наконец: — Десять, десять... _Десять!_ — его напряжённое тело было совершенно. Гарри подвинулся поудобнее. — Профессор Снейп...

— Хмм? — ответил Северус, гладя ладонью избитые места. Он позволил себе собственнически сжать ягодицу Поттера через штаны. Гарри вжался в него с тихим стоном, и Северус сжал зубы. 

— Мы будем делать вид, что я сейчас не кончу? — тихо спросил Гарри и снова подался бёдрами вперёд. — Потому что я... я... — его голос сорвался, когда Северус просунул руку между его ног. 

— Молчи, Поттер, — сказал он, проводя пальцами по члену Гарри. — Или получишь ещё пять ударов. — Гарри дёрнулся под его рукой, когда Северус взял в руку его яички, осторожно перекатывая их в пальцах. Они поджались — Гарри и впрямь был близок к тому, чтобы кончить. — Ну и ну, Поттер. Какой скандал, - рыкнул Северус. — Кончаешь от порки.

Гарри закусил кулак и снова застонал, разводя ноги шире и опуская голову. Северус обхватил пальцами основание члена Поттера и сжал на пробу. Поттер дёрнул бёдрами, потираясь об его ногу. 

— Продолжай, — сказал Северус, продолжая сжимать пальцы, пока Поттер начал толкаться в полную силу. Ему понадобилось всего несколько раз, прежде чем его тело напряглось и он начал беспорядочно двигать бёдрами; Северус почувствовал, как его член дёрнулся и начал дрожать в руке.

— _Блядь... блядь..._ — выдохнул Поттер, замирая на секунду, прежде чем расслабиться, растекаясь по коленям Северуса.

— Следи за выражениями, Поттер, — сказал Северус и отвесил ещё шлепок для профилактики. Поттер слабо вскрикнул. Северус осторожно снял его с колен и уложил на кровать. Поттер покорно упал на покрывало и вовсе не двигался, когда Снейп достал палочку и направил на него.

— _Scourgify_ , — сказал он, убирая беспорядок, который наделал Поттер. 

— Спасибо, — пробормотал Гарри. Он открыл один глаз, выразительно глядя на пах Северуса. — Мне помочь с этим? — спросил он.

Северус поправил член в штанах.

— Ты хоть представляешь, как доставить удовольствие мужчине, Поттер? — спросил он. Поттер закрыл глаза и откинул голову на кровать.

— Не особо, — сказал он. — но у меня есть по крайне мере две дырки, которые можно использовать.

— Веди себя прилично, маленький идиот, — ответил Северус и дёрнул Гарри за лодыжку, скидывая того на пол. — Уйди прочь.

Гарри подполз обратно, усаживаясь на колени между ног Северуса.

— Ты уверен? — спросил он, глядя через полуприкрытые веки. Северус с силой вцепился в матрас.

— Уверяю тебя, Поттер, я не желаю ничего сильнее, чем использовать твои... дырки. Но я убедил себя путём долгих ментальных упражнений, что есть огромная моральная пропасть между помощью тебе с твоим _личным стрессом_ , и дозволением давиться моим членом.

Гарри облизнулся. 

— Ну, вообще-то нет, — сказал он. 

Северус потёр переносицу. 

— Я знаю, Поттер, но я _пытаюсь_ вести себя прилично. 

— Готов поспорить, что ты хочешь вести себя неприлично.*

— Я не об этом, и ты меня понял. А теперь выметайся отсюда, пока я не разозлился. 

— Это угроза или обещание? 

— _Поттер._

— Ладно-ладно. Уже иду.

**Author's Note:**

> *В оригинале следующее:  
> “I know that, Potter, I am trying to be the bigger man.”
> 
> “I bet you are bigger.”
> 
> Непереводимая игра слов про то, что Северуса большой хер. Но теперь вы знаете!


End file.
